1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connection verification system in an optical micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) crossconnect device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical crossconnects (OXCs) have emerged as a promising means of carrying out optical-layer provisioning and restoration in future, high-capacity WDM (wavelength-division multiplexing) networks.
As technologies for optical switching advance, enhancing the networking functionality of OXCs has become increasingly important, and doing so via integrated and low-cost approaches becomes particularly desirable. One important requirement for the OXC is connection-verification for network surveillance. That is, it is desired to verify that an optical signal is being properly switched and carried within the system to the desired output port or fiber.
What is still desired is a simple, cost-effective connection verification system for use in a MEMS optical crossconnect network.